You like me,you really, really like me!
by LiLwhitegurl89
Summary: FINSIHED AS OF 11-5-03 CHAPTER 21 IS Up!...and the story is completed!(lizzie and gordo tell somebody over the internet who they like and now things happn,)L&G!
1. realizn their feelns

~~~Lizzie's pov~~~~ "I'm going to miss you so much Miranda!"  
  
"I know lizzie but i'll be back in like 3 months i promise but until then we still have the phone,and interent. I have to leave tonight so I should get home and start packing." said miranda  
  
"Hurry back soon Miranda"said gordo.  
  
Miranda gave lizzie a hug and said her good-byes and so did Lizzie. When it was miranda's turn to say good-bye to gordo she said "Make the most of this summer with Lizzie,You may not get another chance,Tell her how you feel cause you never know how she might feel"  
"Thanks Miranda I'll try,hope you have fun in mexico"he said. Then she left. (A/N:lizzie and gordo went online and started talking to eachother about there lives but dont know there actally talking to eachother,but they dont give out any personal info....PS. there is no movie)  
  
That night Lizzie turns on her AIM messenger sn: Blondie_baby_4_u Gordo turns on his sn:G_Man (A/N:this is their regular sn but later they get on their PERSonal sn that nobody knows about)  
  
G_Man:hey lizzie how are you? Blondie_baby_4_u: hey gordo im actally kind of tired and i already miss miranda so much. G_Man: LOL..Well maybe we could do something tomorrow meet me at the digital bean at 1:00pm ok? Blondie_baby_4_u: ok sounds fun.I'll TTYL..Good night gordo.  
They both sign off and then sign on,on different sn's and talk to eachother  
  
Confused_guy03:o hey wats^ i didnt expect you to be on this late partygurl03: Im fine well neither did I but i couldnt sleep and i needed some advise Confused_guy03:what is it? partygurl03:Well I'm starting to like this one guy he's actally my freind I mean he's sweet,nice,and cute Confused_guy03:Thats funny I need advise about this one girl i have a crush on i've known her my whole life and i cant tell her b/c i dont think she feels the same. Whats his name? partygurl03:sorry i dont want to give out any personal info. I hope you understand Confused_guy03:no problem its ok. partygurl03:great you seem really nice well I g2g b/c i need some sleep im spossed ot meet him tomorrow so bye  
They sign off and go to bed. The next day the meet eachother at the digital bean. ~~Lizzies pov~~~ God he looks so cute man,why cant i tell him how i feel..O yea he prolly doesnt feel the same way about me.He's to good for me anyway.I dont deserve him as a boyfriend. "Hey gordo" "Hi" he said staring at her. gosh what is he staring at.OMG do i have somehting on my face? "Um..do I have something on my face?" "No your perfect"he said...aww he's so sweet ~~~gordo's pov~~~ smooth one gordo now she prolly thinks I like her.Well I do but she'll prolly get freaked out about it. "So what do you want to do today lizzie?" "uh,We could go see a movie?" "Sure what do you want to see?" " Jason" "I thought you hated scary movies?"  
~~~~LIZZIEs POV~~~ "I don't anymore,that was the old lizzie im 16 now and i can see a scary movie and not react to it " wow did i just say that?..Well maybe its b/c i know I'm going to get scared and im going to need to grab on to someone,And gordo is going to be the only one there so why not? "O ok Lizzie then lets go" they were in the movie theatre when all of a sudden lizzie got scared and grabed gordos hand and squeezed it.  
I got to do something to tell him I like him without telln him..Maybe i should kiss him?No thats way to much trouble so maybe i'll grab his hand..hopefully he wont pull back ~~~gordo's pov~~~ ah shes so beautiful i just want to hold her in my arms and make her not scared anymore but i cant do that b/c she might pull away and I'de get embarrassed. "shhh its ok Lizzie its just special effect its ok I'm here for you" "Thanks gordo,your such a great friend" then she mumbled this:"just think if you were my boyfriend" "Did you say something Lizzie?" "UH no! I mean well I...uh....No i didnt. O look the movies over lets go" "ok whats your hurry slow down plz" I yelled after her She almost fell from running so fast but he caught her and was still holding onto her like a minute after he caught her. He thought to himself 'man i could stay like this all day. ~~~lizzies pov~~~~ aww I feel so safe in his arms i wish he didnt have to let go..NOO he did man. "I'm sorry gordo I didnt realize how fast I was running." "Its ok lizzie I'll be here to catch you everytime you fall anyways,thats what im here for"  
They go home and Lizzie signs online on partygurl03  
  
partygurl03:hey how was your day mine was great! confused_guy:o really kool,I went to the movies with the girl i had a crush on and she looked so beautiful but i didnt do anything or say anything so i should be acting on the advise i tell you to do partygurl03:its ok i didnt really say anything to him either but i was thinking of something.. confused_guy:and that would be? partygurl03:well we're never going to be happy unless we tell that person how we feel right? well i dont know about you but im going to just tell him how i feel and if he's a great friend he'll understand. confused_guy:your right im going to get off and tell her how i feel later so I'll ttyl bye.  
they sign off. But lizzie doesnt close the window b//c her phone is ringing. "Hello?" "Hey Lizzie i was wondern if i could come over and talk to you?" "umm sure i actally needed to talk to you too" "K i'LL be there in 5 minutes" " ok bye"  
  
lilwhitegurl89:hey everybody I hope you like my story so far.hmm I wonder whats gonna happen in the next chapter?...guess you'll have to find out..Im going to try and update everyday if i can. So look for another ch. each day ok..R&R if you can plz 


	2. findn the truth

Lizzie still didnt notice that she had still not managed to close that window of her chat with confused_guy yet. She was too busy thinking of how she looked for when gordo came over. 'why am I acting to weird,he's just my friend.Ya keep telln yourself that lizzie cuz you know you like him as more than a friend'  
"Come in" she yelled when somebody had knocked on her door.  
  
"Hey gordo,I didnt expect to see you so fast what did you do jog over here?" she joked  
  
"Actally yes" panted gordo  
  
"Lizzie!" yelled her mom from downstairs  
  
"Ugh be back in a sec. gordo" she said irritated ~~~gordos pov~~~~~ 'whats that noise' he thought to himself as he heard a sound come form her computer  
  
just as he was walking over to her computer she was back.  
  
"Hey liz. I heard your computer make a noise so im going to go see whats wrong with it ok?"  
  
"um yea sure..WAIT NO GORDO YOU CAN'T!" she yelled at him when she finally remembered that she didnt close the chat window. She ran over to the computer as fast as she could and covered it with her body.  
  
"Whats with you liz.Its just a computer,What are you trying to hide from me? Im your best friend remember? or do you not?" he said trying to push her out of his way. And he was susseccful at it  
  
"No you Can't" she got back in front of him. He was pushin her out of the way and she knew he was bigger than she was so he would prolly win. SO she grabed his arms and tackled him down to the floor.  
  
"OWWW Lizzie I-OWWW"he yelled. they were rolling around on the floor when he landed on top and realized she wasnt fighting anymore b/c she was out of breath.  
  
"Fine gordo you win okay!" he noticed she was tripping over her words and had a puzzled look on her face. She left the room by telling him she'd be right back that she was thirsty and needed some water.  
  
'HMM this is my oppertuntity" gordo thought to himself. As soon as she left he looked at the computer screen and read the whole thing.  
  
"oh my god" he said outlowd. 'she likes me, she really likes me,well she might not anymore once she found out I invaded her privacy,uh oh shes coming up the stairs what do I do,What do I do.  
  
"Uhh Gordo you feeln alright you look a lil pale?,Like you saw a ghost" said lizzie,she looked very concerned ~~~~~lizzies pov~~~ She saw her chair was scooted over a lil to the left and thats not where she left it.  
  
'Oh no he read the chat! o jeez i feel so embarrassed,how am I going to tell him how I feel. Man I just screwed up major.  
  
"Gordo did you read what I think you read?" said lizzie looking down to the ground  
  
"I-UH-WELL-YOU SEE-I" was all he could say  
  
great I just totally freaked gordo out! UGHHHH my life is ruined ~~~~~Gordo's pov~~~~ say something,say something!!! "Its gettn pretty late lizzie,I think I better go.I call you later though"  
  
smooth one gordo, shes gonna think you hate her.  
  
"uh-yea-y-your r-right-ga-goodnight gordo" she said as he exited her room.  
  
Later that night neither one of them could sleep,lizzie kept thinkn about how she could ever be friends with gordo again.Little did she know he felt the same way about her.And she had yet to find out.  
  
lilwhitegurl89:HAHA i hate cliffhangers and wen aurthors do that to me it keeps me wondern and i check it the next day so this is wat im going to do to you. and if you dont R&R i wont tell you wats going to happen. 


	3. think fast

~~~~~~~gordo's pov~~~~~~ wow he thought to himself as he woke up..YES he still had Lizzie in his head..When did he ever not..yay thats what i thot too...Well anyways he thot up a plan to get her to notice he was confused_guy...he signed on the computer on confused_guy and was suprised to see partygurl03 was on also...HERES MY CHANCE C'mon GORDO YOU CAN DO IT.  
  
~~~~lizzie's pov~~~~ im so sad..Gordo acted like he didnt care at all that I liked him...O i need sum more advise.OH look who's on. yAY too bad miranda wasnt here.wait thats a good thing she'd never let me live it down that i liked gordo more than a friend..oooo my life is so confusing right now i need mr.snuggles...waaaa  
  
partygurl03:hey i really need to talk to you right now fi you don't mind  
confused_guy:like wise and good morning.did you sleep well? i sure didnt  
partygurl:no i didnt i had such a horrible night im so sad right now.  
  
'gordo's heart throbed"  
confused_guy:im sorry to hear that mcg-wait nvm what it is about? if you odnt mind me askn  
partygurl03:well my best friend came over to my house last night to "talk" with me and he found out that I like him and all he rushed out fo my room so quickly...I knew I shouldnt have told him. He's prolly freaked out by me and now he's prolly gonna avoid me for ever. And i feel so sad b/c he is the only one for me i feel like dying right now  
confused_guy:NO! dont die. He's prolly still in shock b/c he prolly likes you. Just give him some time to sort out his feelings ."all systems go"  
  
'oh no i did not just type that...ughh' ~~~lizzie's pov~~~ 'where have I heard that b4?...hmmmm  
partygurl03:your right I would of prolly acted the same way he did. Thanks your such a good internet friend,you really helped me...O and to let you know,I dont feel like dying anymore.  
confused_guy:Great b/c you never know how he feels. and you'de prolly be breaking his heart by leaving him. Trust me I know these things..LOL  
partygurl03:aww thats so sweet it reminds my alot about G-i mean my crush..LOL  
confused_guy: well I've got something to tell you 'i knew it he's a rapist ughhhhhh'  
partygurl03:uh uh huh...go on, go on  
confused_guy: I know for a fact he likes you.Wait no he's in love with you  
partygurl03: ummm thats nice of you to say but after his reactions last night I think he doesnt like me back. But thanks for all of your help. I g2g now my mom is calling me to go down to eat..BYE  
  
partygurl03 has signed off. ~~~gordo's pov~~~ she didnt even let me explain..man i have to do something b4 she go's out with ethan.....Well I hate to intrude on her but I have to go over to her house Right now  
  
JO:hey gordo Lizzie's in her bedroom,do you know why she seems so upset all of a sudden?  
  
Gordo:Um I think I have a pretty good reason but I need to talk to her about it 1st.. can I see her please.  
  
JO:yea go ahead shes upstairs  
  
Gordo:thanks I'll ttyl  
  
He heads upstairs and enters Lizzie's bedroom.He finds her on the computer talking to her friends but as soon as she sees him she turns it off and go's in the bathroom  
  
gordo:Lizzie plz come back I need to talk to you.Listen I should of listened to you last night but Im glad i didnt. And why didnt-(by this time he was pounding ont he door) uh whats the use your not going to let me in sO I'll just leave-but What I have to say, is are you sure you dont feel like dying?did confused_guy give you the right advise to where you odnt feel like dying anymore this moring?..well your not going to let me in so Im leaving  
  
~~~lizzie's pov~~  
  
howd he know that? uh this is confusing. she opened the door.  
"gordo wait!" she ran to him  
  
"what"  
  
"howd yopu know i felt like dying?,and that I talked ot him 2day?"  
  
"i'de tell you but first I have to show you something,can you ocme over to my house right now?" he said hoping she would say yes  
  
"umm I dont know,Wait i do know. OKay lets go"  
  
They walk over to his house and she gets cold so he puts his arms around her waiste bringing her closer to him for her to be warmer. They enter his room and he turns on his computer and gets on Confused_guy  
  
lizzie:Whats this gordo?  
  
LiLwhitegurl89:hahaha...i see i got some of you interested well thats wonderful I hope to get more but if i dont it doesnt matter b/c if only 1 person likes this story I'll still write it..write now im writing a story for typing class at school I took my speeding test for the leyboad and got 37 words per minute..I thot i wanted to be a lawer but i might wanna be a writer..Well look for the next ch. tomorrow okay guys. thanks for all of your support..bye for now 


	4. just friends or more?

~~~~Lizzies pov~~~~~~~  
  
'Wow why is he getting on "confused_guy" ,oh maybe because the screen name belongs to him. OMG WHAT DID I JUST SAY.wait it couldnt be him b/c it if were he wouldnt of acted the way he did if it were him. oh here we go again.  
  
"whats this?" i repeated again. he looked so puzzeld and couldnt find the words to come out of his mouth.  
  
"Well I-uh-w-well" he managed to spit out. his face was starting to get red  
  
"Here we go again"i said.OH no did I just say that OUTLOWD.."now you know how I felt last night." i said again  
  
''Lizzie I" he was cut off by her still talking.her face was starting to get red now.  
  
''and gordo we're best friends,we've known eachother for like ever. We shouldnt have to keep things from eachother either and I'm sorry i never told you its just i didnt think you felt the same way. Anyways gordo I want you to know that YES i Elizabeth Brook Mcguire like David zepher Gordon and now that i've said it to you I'll say it again" she was cut off my his lips  
  
~~~gordos pov~~~~~~~~ why am I kissing her,I didnt ask her. OH no shes gonna think im not a good kisser but..SHE 'S KISSING BACK...This is my best day ever! oh how i've waited for a long time.I think im dreaming maybe I should pinch myslef real quick...NOPE this isnt a dream....which means.....wat i think it means is...  
  
~~~lizzies pov~~~~~ o he is a good kisser..wow i cant wait to tell miranda..wait what exactly DO I tell her?...idk but for as right now I dont have a single worry in my whole body.....i could kiss him all day..wait he's not ,mine to kiss..whoops i forgot about that  
  
They fianlly pulled back and were both shocked as ever.  
  
"Lizzie I really like you alot. And about what all you said b4 I agree with you and IM sorry I never told you but I was afraid of..nevermind" he said realising that he didnt ask her to be his girlfriend  
  
"gordo what?" she said taking his hand  
  
"uh I g2g liz" he tryed to walk away  
  
"OH no David your not getting away from whatever it is-not this time. We need to talk and if I let you go I have a feeling we wont bring the K-Kiss up again or our feelings and all I know is that I like you and I feel safe around you. Now look into my eyes and tell me what you feel David please" she said almost crying. He held her and told her it was okay and that please dont cry.  
  
"Lizzie when I see you,I think that your the most fun to be around person to be with,your smile lightends everybodys day,lizzie you could come to school with your make-up all smeared up and your clothes on backwards and I wouldnt care. Lizzie mcguire I lov-Like you for who you've became and not what you've became and I always will" he said nervously. She started crying so bad now she hugged him so hard.  
  
"Lizzie im sorry I didnt mean to make you cry please odnt cry I odnt like it when you cry."he pleaded hold on to her for life.  
  
"Gordo,your so sweet I dont know what'de I do without you. Howcome your not taken already."  
  
"YOU"  
  
"what?"  
  
"i've liked to to long and your the only one for me,I could never love any other girl as much as I love you" he said.  
  
"AWWW gordo I -I-You love me?"  
  
"um well I lizzie ,YOU-well"  
  
"gordo I love you too" she screamed and kissed him.  
  
Lilwhitegurl89:I know,I know its short...But you dont have to say it..lol..I didnt want to put anyhting else on this chapter cuz then the rest would be boring so you know what that means right?...it means check the next day to see another chapter..LYM..bye 


	5. Two little love birds sittn in A tree

Lilwhitegurl89:Hey ppl Im really sorry for not updating but I've not had the time.I promise it wont happen again. IM so sorry bout all the spelling errors too I'll try and not make as many htis time okay?..thanks for reading and reviewing.it means alot to me...Now lets get on to the story shall we  
  
~~~~Lizzie~~~~ Did I really just say I loved him back-To his face? And he's not even responding he's just sitting there on his bed-and he's not holding me anymore. What did I do? Maybe he doesnt love me like that?..I knew I spoke to fast-darn it I screwed up major..AGAIN!  
  
"Um-gordo,are you there?...whats wrong?..did I do something?"  
  
He still sat there-as if nothing happened,and I know very well that something did.  
  
~~~~~grodo~~~~ wow I got a 2fer she is a good kisser.I could kiss her all day but I cant because shes not mine to kiss-Yet..Gordo snap out of it can't you see shes talking to you and your not saying anything  
  
"lizzie-I-o-u-you see I" uh,im moving my mouth but nothing is coming out  
  
"gordo,I know that stutter, I know everything about you,well atleast I thought I did. Whatever your trying to tell me you shouldnt be scared of it. I'll always eb there for you and your feelings. You've always been there for me and now its my turn."  
  
this is nuts,Just tell her how you feel. Why am I so scared its just lizzie- Wait,shes more than that.  
  
"OK lizzie I will, but you promise not to laugh"  
  
"Gordo I pomise with all my heart"  
  
"Lizzie I've loved you sense I met you I loved you. I love everything about you,I just didnt tell you because I didnt think you'll like me back but now I dont care-It feels so good to get it off my chest. And that whole thing with confused_guy is I'm him.Listen I didnt know I was talkn to you until last night when I saw your computer.I didnt tell you last night b/c i was so shocked and happy that you liked me back. Im sorry lizzie."  
  
she was crying by this time  
  
"Please don't cry lizzie." he said hugging her and stroking her hair  
  
she cuddled closer and rested her head on his chest and sat in his lap.  
  
"Gordo Im so sorry and I do love you the way you love me.Im crying b/c im just so happy right now-the guy I love,loves me back and is holding me,Gordo you dont know how safe I feel in your arms.Your the only one that I could open up my feelings to."she said kissing his cheek  
  
"Lizzie I feel the same way-Im so happy"  
  
"Lizzie,will you be my girlfriend? and I dont mean a 1 week or month girlfriend that every guy gets just so he can show off..I really love you lizzie and when you kissed me it made me want to kiss you more."  
  
"Ofcouse I would...I love you gordo and I want to give US a try and see how far it gets us...b/c there is still some things I dont know about you"  
  
"thanks mcguire,your not gettn rid of me-I hope you know that"  
  
"I wouldnt have it any other way"she said. still hugging him  
  
he pulled away and leaned in and kissed her passionatly.  
  
"wow"she said.  
  
~~~lizzie~~~  
  
he's a good kisser. And he's all mine..My life is complete.  
  
"not bad gordo,not bad" said lizzie with an evil grin on her face  
  
"NOT BAD! thats all you can say?" he said sounding hurt  
  
"well to tell you the truth I need another kiss to find out gordo so what do you say?"  
  
"gettn on the flirty side now arent we mcguire" he said laughing  
  
"well what can I say mr.gordon it takes someone really special for me to flirt with,so I guess you dont wanna know how good of a kisser you are?"  
  
she was cut off by his lips  
  
lilwhitegurl89:thats all for now.PLz r&r so I'll know whether or not to keep on going with my story. my plan was to get them to realize there feelns for eachother,then get together then..wait im not gonna tell you the rest--so if you wanna know you'de better R&R asap..thank you ttyl's 


	6. It'll be our secret

they pulled away from eachother and was both shocked as ever  
  
"Gordo.." said lizzie  
  
"yea lizzie" he said  
  
"what are we going to-" she was cut off by the phone  
  
"I'll get it"said gordo  
  
"hello"he said  
  
"hey gordo.I just called b/c I was wondering bout lizzie-she's been their for 2 hours so i just wanted to know if she was okay"  
  
he didnt respond  
  
"hello?..gordo!" she heard laughing in the background  
  
Lizzie had jumped into gordo's lap and was nibbleing on his ears and kissing his neck  
  
"lizzie!,stop please, not now" he whispered  
  
"make me mr.gordon" she said  
  
"yes Im here--srry mrs. mcguire"he said looking at lizzie  
  
lizzie imediatly got off him and sat on his bed. Then he handed her the phone  
  
"Hi mom...Yea im fine I just was having so much fun I lost track of time..I guess I had something on my mind..Ok I'll be home in 10 minutes,....wait mom!...Its raining really hard can I just stay here at gordo's and I'll invite Miranda too ok?...YES thanks bye"  
  
"Whew that was close gordo! Why didnt you tell me my mom was on the phone!" she said as she set the phone down  
  
"1st you didnt let me tell you and 2nd we still havent told anybody about us yet" he said  
  
"oh my gosh gordo,what are we going to do!--We can think of this later b/c right now I dont want to think about that" she said walkn over to him  
  
"Lizzie we're going to have to tell them...And miranda is coming back tonight" he said and lizzie automatically jumped up  
  
"omg omg omg...thats right today is the day-i totally forgot-well when she calls I'll invite her to the sleep over okay?"  
  
"ok and now what are we gonna tell our parents"he pleaded  
  
"I dont know-lets not tell them yet-It'll be our secret" she said as she kissed him  
  
"ok but we gotta tell them sometime"  
  
the phone rang  
  
RiNg RiNg RiNg  
  
"hello?" said gordo and lizzie  
  
"ola amigo's" yelled miranda  
  
lizzie took over the phone and sat by gordo on his bed  
  
"Miranda!! hey....Yea I 've had a great summer-so many things have happened..O wait before I forget do you wanna come over to gordo's for the night?"  
  
"Lizzie I know the sound of your voice and you only got that happy when you got a boyfriend...Yeaaaa you got a boyfriend didnt you"  
  
"Ummm...yea...aww miranda he's so sweet,funny,and cute and best of all he's all mine...Aww im soo happy,"  
  
gordo smiled and blushed..so did lizzie  
  
"OK lizzie I can go to gordo's tonight--see you in 15minutes..bye"  
  
miranda hung up  
  
"Lizzie I didnt know you had another boyfriend"  
  
"o you didnt,He's soooooo sweet,mine,and did i mention foin!!!!!!(a/n fine)  
  
"really who is this guy, whoever he is, he sure is lucky to have you"  
  
she laughed and kissed him  
  
"Here I'll show you a picutre of him" she showed gordo a picture of himself and he had a smile from ear to ear on his face  
  
"aww lizzie your so sweet I love you"  
  
"I love you too,and I wanna be with you forever. they hugged and then jumped apart when they heard the bell ring  
  
"That'll be miranda, dang time flys when your haing fun" said lizzie  
  
Lilwhitegurl89:im so srry..you would have read this chapter like 2 days ago but my comp didnt save my work..Im soo0o0o srry.. plz reveiw tho 


	7. In Miranda's eyes

~~~~lizzie~~~  
  
omg Im so scared on what to tell Miranda. She should be supportive though if shes a good friend and she is. ok here go's nothing  
  
~~nobodys pov~~~`  
  
the open the door to find Miranda  
  
"Miranda!!!" lizzie shouted as she hugged her  
  
"I've missed you two so much,come here gordo give me a hug!" miranda shouted as gordo gave Miranda a hug but looking at Lizzie like 'are you ok with me hugging her' and lizzie just nodded.  
  
"dang gordo,you got taller and lizzie, did your hair get longer?" she asked excidetly  
  
"What movies did you bring Miranda?" asked Lizzie  
  
"the suvious(thats the one they werent allowed to see),freddie,and jason"  
  
"well why are we standing here you guys, lets go watch some movies" gordo shouted as walking into the livingroom  
  
"we're right behind you gordo" they shouted  
  
they sat down and started to watch "the suvious". Lizze sat in the middle. She sat a little closer to gordo though. It was dark because ti was late  
  
"gordo, where are your parents?" miranda asked  
  
"there in sacramento on their job." said gordo  
  
"yup, and thats why we're over at gordo's instead of my house,and i was already at his house when you called so..." said lizzie  
  
"Im going to go get some popcorn and soda's I'll be back in 10 minutes" gordo said.  
  
~~~gordo~~~  
  
man, I wonder what lizzie's going to tell Miranda about me?....maybe i should find out--I mean a little easdropping wont hurt anybody.  
  
~~~nobodys pov~~~~  
  
gordo stood behind the wall and listened to the 2 girls gossip  
  
"So Lizzie have you seen ethan craft yet?"  
  
"no I havent had the time-I've been hanging with gordo all summer"  
  
"o0oo00o. well I've saw him yesterday and he looked even cuter than the last time I saw him. I cant wait til school starts-we're going to be 9th graders in 2 weeks"  
  
"I know,I cant wait"sqealed Lizzie  
  
"so do you think ethan has gotten hotter?" miranda asked  
  
"well-I-I havent really seem him, like I said"  
  
~~~~gordos pov~~~  
  
aww shes so sweet. wait maybe she just doesnt want to say anythign b/c shes scared I'll hear.  
  
"well have you seen any other cute boys sense I left?" she asked  
  
"actally yea I have.He's the one I've been telling you about-on the phone eariler" said lizzie as she was walking to the kitchen  
  
~~~~lizzie's pov~~~  
  
i wonder whats taking gordo so long  
  
gordo didnt see her coming  
  
~~~nobodys pov~~~  
  
"OWWWW"  
  
~~~~miranda pov~~~~  
  
i wonder what that sound is  
  
~~nobodys pov~~~  
  
"gordo what are you doing-your spossed to be making popcorn" she hissed on the floor  
  
they had bumped into eachother and falln to the floor-they both hit heads and lizzie was on top of him  
  
"what are you doing here-your spossed to be in the living room" he hissed back laughing  
  
neither of them had realized the position they were in  
  
"well i was worried about you-and I missed you-it seemed like you were taking forever and I wanted you back in the living room with me" cryed Lizzie  
  
"shh its okay Lizzie I'm here now" he said huggign lizzie  
  
"you probably think ima crybaby.I mean the minute you leave me I seem to miss you"  
  
"well your my crybaby,and I miss you too when you leave me-even for a second." he sid kissing her cheek  
  
"what are you two doing!, are you okay? what happened!" shouted Miranda  
  
"Gordo was just kissing my bruse on my cheek" said lizzie  
  
"ya we ran into eachtoher" said gordo  
  
"well are you two okay?"  
  
"yea" they both said as walking into the living room  
  
they started watching the movie and lizzie was cold so she cuddled to gordo and held his hand  
  
lizzie smiled up into his eyes and they stared at eachother for about 5 minutes.  
  
Miranda had noticed this and knew something was up  
  
lilwhitegurl89:woo hoo!! Miranda's back.I decided to have them go to school too. so tell me wat you think  
  
chant3ll3 


	8. Kodak Moment

omg I apologize to everyone that read my story..fanfiction wouldnt accept my documents and thats where i had written my chapters on but i figured out the problem...im so glad im stubborn..lol..again im soo srry and this will NEVER happen again  
  
~~~~~~Miranda's pov~~~~  
  
'wats going on with those two?....first lizzie gets a boyfriend,second shes laying on top of gordo, and third he just kissed her cheek b/c "of her bruse"  
  
something is oviously going on with them but Im leaving it up to them to tell me...I knew they liked eachother if thats the case and I always knew they'd end up together...im so happy  
  
~~~~~lizzie~~~~  
  
'why does she have this grin on her face?..hmmm I dont think she knows...well I'll find out  
  
~~~~nobodys pov~~~~  
  
The movie ends and Miranda looks over to tell them but she decides not too when she finds then cuddles together sleeping holding eachothers hands.  
  
"aww isnt this so cute...Kodak moment if you ask me...." miranda says to herself  
  
(A/N i know i know, but i would of said the same thing)  
  
she gets the camera and takes a picture of them and then she leaves gordo's house and walks over to the mcguires'.  
  
"hey miranda! Wheres Lizzie?" says Jo and Miranda walked in the kitchen  
  
"um..yea she fell asleep on gordo's couch and she looked very tired so I decided not to wake her-Besides I knew she'd be safe at Gordo's...Is that alright?..She's kind of had alot of stress on her this week.." said Miranda.  
  
"yea thank you Miranda for being such a great friend to lizzie...ok well I have to take Matt and Sam to there football game so I'll see you later bye" said Jo  
  
"bye mrs. Mcguire,and dont mention it--Lizzies a great friend as well...ok bye" said Miranda walking to her house...  
  
~~~meanwhile at gordos~~~~  
  
It was 8:26pm when Lizzie woke up.  
  
~~~~~lizzie pov~~~  
  
huh?...where am I...and Who am I laying on...and whos got their arms around my waist....oooooo yea gordo does....Ahh this feels sooo right-waking up to him being right next to me...i dont wanna get up-i could stay like this all ngiht if I wanted too...I wonder if he's awake...  
  
~~~~nobodys pov~~~  
  
Lizzie carefully got out of her position and looked at gordo  
  
'aww look at him-he's so cute when he sleeps' she thought  
  
she tickeled his chin with her hair and she felt him nugde a bit.....she kept doing it when she saw a tiny smile on his face and knew he was awake  
  
"gordo,get up please" she said  
  
he didnt say anything or move--he pretended he was still sleeping  
  
"oh I see how it is Mr. Gordon- I guess he doesnt want to wake up to me so I'll go find someone that does" she said joking and she started walking out of the room...She stopped when she felt someone taking her by her arms and carrying her back to the couch...  
  
"knew I'd get you up one way or another'' she laughed  
  
"haha Mcguire" he said  
  
"oh my gosh Look at the time..and where is Miranda!...omg did she see us sleeping the way we were...omg gordo omg!" she cryed  
  
"Lizzie its ok, and anyways,-" he was cut off by the phone  
  
"whenever I have to say something good-it always gets inturrupted" he murmered to himself as she answered the phone  
  
"hello?" Lizzie said  
  
"ah ha!" screamed Miranda  
  
"what Miranda?" she said sounding puzzeld  
  
"well for starters..Im not blind" Miranda said  
  
"whats that spossed to mean" said lizzie  
  
Miranda: 1st you said you had a BF, then gordo kisses your cheek, then you two are all cuddeled up to eachother when I left, then you answer his phone" she said  
  
Lizzie: Im only answering his phone b/c I got to it before he did  
  
Miranda:uh huh..you guys look so cute together...I knew it would happen..have you told your parents yet?  
  
Lizzie:no we're gonna-HEY wait a minute Miranda that was a trick question!  
  
Miranda: I know! but you werent going to admit it...and dont worry about your parents I told them you were staying at gordo's for the night  
  
Lizzie:thank you...I'll pay you back sometime  
  
they laughed  
  
Miranda:ok well I'll let you go hang with gordo for the night  
  
Lizzie: Miranda nothing like that is gonna happen..yet...im kidding and thank you..bye  
  
Miranda:have fun liz..tell me all about you two tomorrow ok..ciao chica  
  
lilwhitegurl:grrrr Im mad..my aim messenger is lost!!! But I made guard..o yea; go me..lol...ok look for the next chapter...soon 


	9. Inspector Mom

******setting*****  
  
it's been a week after Lizzie spent the night at gordo's and shes returning to her house  
  
****mrs.mcguires pov***  
  
'I know something is up with Lizzie and gordo, all the phone calls,going over to houses,spending more time with eachother than they used to.somethings going on and I'll find out..maybe sam knows  
  
"hey Sam, do you know anything abuot Lizzie dating anybody?"  
  
"what!, My only daughter is dating somebody..AGAIn!"  
  
"no Sam dont overeact, shes going to date sooner or later so just get over it" Jo said..as soon as she heard his response she knew he knew nothing  
  
'maybe matt knows' she thought  
  
"o ok Sam, you can get back to the sports channel now" she said walking up to matts room  
  
(lizzie wasnt home..yup you guessed it she was at gordo's or with him)  
  
"hey Matt, I was thinking that you needed some new clothes and stuff, what do you say?" she said in a sweetly voice  
  
"mom, that stuff doesnt work with me, what do you need" he said grining a evil look  
  
"the low down,gossip, on Lizzie and Gordo" she said almost ashamed of herself  
  
matt just set there in shock  
  
"matt im not a mean mom I just want to know and its not like shes going to tell me anytime soon"  
  
"Mom,onhestly I really dont know, I really havent been paying that much attention, somebody has got my attention now...oh I have to go over to um the um library for something I'll be back in uh say 2 hoursish" he said walking out the door  
  
'ok, maybe Miranda knows, no I can not do that, she'll no I know and then tell Lizzie..maybe I should just ask Lizzie...well I already know what she'll say 'uh-uh nothing mom,nothing at all' and she'll blush and walk away.maybe I could spy. no no no no no, get that out of your head. jeez what kind of mother am I..i know;a mother who misses her daughter  
  
******meanwhile at the digital bean****  
  
"hey Miranda, over here" lizzie yelled  
  
"hey lizzie, gordo..um are you sure its ok for me to sit with you..you look like your on a date" said miranda  
  
"miranda, we're best friends who just get a little bit more extra stuff in between, we still want to hang out with you..your not going to be a third wheel,,you understand me ms. sanchez?" said gordo pulling out a chair for her  
  
"thanks gordo, I really appreciate it, hey not to be rude or anything but when are you guys gonna tell your parents because they're parents they know when somethings up"  
  
"uh-um-well you see-I" lizzie said  
  
"well IM going over to Lizzie's tomorrow night for dinner-We'll tell them then..right lizzie" gordo says looking at her  
  
"what gordo! you cant be serious they'll freak...correction my dad'll freak and my mom will get all teary eye'd and say in quote "my little lizzie has grown up and found the perfect boy for her""  
  
"I dont care Lizzie. im sick of sneaking around and feeling all guilty because sooner or later their going to find out and be mad at us for not telling them..so thats it with or without you im telling both of our parents" gordo says  
  
"lizzie-im with gordo-even though Im your best friend I dont like lying to your parents or anybody at that matter, and schools going to start like in a couple of days, everyone is going to suspect something and then word gets around and-"  
  
"okay okay, I get it... I'll tell them at dinner tomorrow night..but lets forget about that for now..Lets just get some food" screams lizzie  
  
"ok, I'll go order it" said Miranda  
  
when gordo see's miranda leave he huggs lizzie and kisses her on the lips..it wasnt no long one it was a short one but it didnt matter  
  
"thanks gordo-I needed that."smiles lizzie as she huggs and kisses him back  
  
what they didnt know was that Mrs. Mcguire sees them as she walked into the digital bean  
  
lilwhitegurl89:o yea..im soo happy im finally back!! ok ok look for the next chapter and review...i just cant say that enough 


	10. I'll never tell

******continued right from where it let off****  
  
****JO's pov(mrs.mcguire)*****  
  
'wow arent those two just so cute together..I have to tell lizzie about them, they really look like they love eachother..those smiles and huggs and k-wait a minute, that looks like gordo-no, it is gordo-and whos that blond he's kissing-lizzie's going to be sooo hurt..wait, no she wont seeings how shes the one he's kissing...wait wait wait rewind...Lizzie and gordo?..ahahahha I knew it, I knew it.. I cant wait to tell Sam and matt-well sam can wait because he's going to freak out...but he had to know it was coming,..he's so clueless at times though..snap out of it-I gotta get out of here before they see me...I will give Lizzie until tomorrow to tell me.  
  
****nobodys pov***  
  
JO tries to get out but a waiter pushes her into a seat...She orders omething then picks up another menu and hides her face as shes walking past gordo and lizzie  
  
***Jo's pov***   
  
hmmm maybe I should easdrop on what they're saying..no I should-but it wouldnt be killing anyone if i did...But i still shouldnt..  
  
"shut up!" Jo says to herself whispering as she tries to hear what gordo and lizzie's saying  
  
*******nobodys pov******  
  
"hey gordo, I wonder whats taking Miranda so long, but anyways I was thinking bout saturday night-you know the day after we're spossed to tell my parents at dinner-well i dont think they're gonna let us have that sleepover with Miranda seeing as how they're gonna think something might happen between us cuz you know-"lizzie states  
  
"o shoot lizzie-I never thought of that-but whats so different with us being a couple-all we're doing differently is kissing and we're both smart not to let anything else happen"he says  
  
"your right gordo-but what if we cant control ourselves-Because I-"lizzie suddenly shuts up after she realizes what shes about to say and turns all pink  
  
*****lizzie's pov****  
  
great mcguire here your about to spill something out to him that might freak him out-just change the subject real qucik  
  
"because you what" gordo says blushing  
  
"uh-um-nothing-no really nothing-hey look here comes Miranda with some food....Yay Miranda your back" lizzie says to miranda  
  
"thanks lizzie,what are you going to do next-join the cheerleaders society" miranda says giving a weird look  
  
lizzie just glares at her and kickes her under the table  
  
****miranda***  
  
ok maybe she's trying to change the subject-but from what?..o well im just going to go along with it-this time  
  
*****gordo***  
  
ok oviously lizzie's changing the subject..i wonder what it is anyway-she knows she can tell me everything...  
  
****nobodys pov***  
  
"hey Miranda maybe we can go school shopping this saturday?"lizzie said really happy  
  
"cooly Im so in-I really need some new clothes..all the had in mexico was these little hoochie tops, hey maybe gordo can go with us too" miranda says  
  
*****lizzie's pov***  
  
no,no,no,no,no, he cant come-when am I going to be able to tell Miranda all about us when he's there?..i guess i could but NO! i cant talk bout him when he's there..he'll get all embarrassed, I'll get all embarressed, face it everybody will get embarrassed  
  
"NO! he cant come" she shouts  
  
automatically she see's gordo's face frown and looks like he's hurt  
  
"i mean- well its just that well last time we went shopping for school supplies gordo didnt wanna come and I just thot well you know sense he's a guy and I need to hang with Miranda b/c I feel like I havent seen her in soo long, do you understand gordo" said lizzie  
  
'please say yes, please say yes,please yes' she thot  
  
"well I guess its okay...I need to do something with my camera anyways...hey look guys I have to get home..I promised my dad I would do something for him" said gordo  
  
*****lizzies pov***  
  
'yes!! he said yes! well his yes sounds alot like a no to me..and where's he got to go now that he didnt have to go a couple of minutes ago' she thot to herself  
  
******nobodys pov*****  
  
lizzie got up as gordo got up b/c she thot he was gonna give her a hug or kiss like he always does but this time he just waved, not to mention avoiding eye-contact with HER  
  
'o you've really done it now mcguire' she thot to herself  
  
after gordo had left miranda saw lizzie staring at her glass like it was going to do a magic trick  
  
"lizzie, you okay?..i mean you look very sad and you didnt when gordo was here"miranda said  
  
"um no,n-no..im not sad im happy see happy happy happy" she said smiling  
  
"okay now I know somethings up, spill mcguire" miranda said  
  
*****jo's pov****  
  
'yea spill lizzie' she thot  
  
oh no! I have to get home or IM going to be caught  
  
****nobodys pov***  
  
JO rushed out of the digital bean  
  
*****lizzie's pov***  
  
ooh no i cannot just tell Miranda what all my problems are-can I?  
  
"ok Miranda but first I have to go home and do my chores before my mom gets mad so I'll call you later ok."  
  
"ok Lizzie"  
  
"bye"  
  
  
  
"bye chica"  
  
they walk on home  
  
lilwhitegurl89:ok, lame chapter I know but i didnt wanna jump into something that makes u all so confused-i got this whole planned out. IM thinking on finishing it in the next chapter  
  
JUST KIDDING-you really thot I would do that to you ppl...i dont think so..maybe around the 20th chapter..and then another story..reveiw and tell me watcha think 


	11. Fighting the urge

*****lizzie had finished her chores*****  
  
****lizzie's pov***  
  
okay im done with my chores,ok so what am I spossed to do next?..call miranda..no I cant tell her..but if I dont tell her,I'm gonna end up telling my mom and im not ready for that  
  
***jo's pov**  
  
ok I made it home in time..good thing too...Wheres Matt?..oh yea he's at the library..wait that was 2 hours ago..and for some odd reason i think he wasnt at the library. Whew I need some water, that run from the digital bean wore me out,never do that again..  
  
***nobodys pov***  
  
the phone rings and Jo picks it up  
  
"hi mrs. Mcguire, can I talk to lizzie?" said miranda  
  
jo:yes hold on I'll see if shes done with her chores  
  
miranda:ok  
  
Lizzie: Uh-hi Miranda  
  
miranda:hey lizzie so whats going on wiht you and gordo  
  
lizzie:you mean you still dont notice that we're a couple?(lizzie laughs)  
  
Miranda:Lizzie you know exactly what Im talking about, now stop trying to avoid the subject  
  
Lizzie:fine miranda but I cant tell you over the phone..too many witnessess  
  
Miranda:ok we'll talk whenever you feel like it..but just know that im hre for you ok..o drats Lizie I have to go again...dinner time..I'll talk to tomorrow b/c it is already 7:00pm k,adios  
  
Lizzie:ok thanks miranda..bye  
  
they hang up and lizzie go's outside to swing on her swing  
  
****lizzie pov**  
  
im so sad rite now-i dont know why gordo acted the way he did..i cant believe im feeling the way I am..maybe I should go over to see if he's ok  
  
******gordos pov***  
  
ok so it looks like Lizzie is hiding something from me..but how do i know for sure..i know lizzie and i know she wouldnt do anything if it wasnt for the best..i should probablly go over and sort things threw to make sure shes okay  
  
*****nobodys pov*****  
  
lizzie gets off her swing to go over to gordos but see's gordo making his way over to her  
  
'oo look whos here' she thought  
  
she quickly removed her tears and tried to make herself look good  
  
'who am i kidding..he's gordo and he's gonna know somethings wrong' she thought  
  
"hi lizzie" gordo said still not making any eye-contact  
  
lizzie didnt say anything..she was still recovering from all the crying she had done and sense gordo didnt lok at her he didnt notice anything wrong  
  
"uh lizzie...look are you mad at me..did i do something?" he stuttered  
  
she remained there-quiet as a mouse-fighting back her tears  
  
"Lizzie please say something.".he then looked at her and saw her tear-stained face  
  
"Lizzie whats wrong..why are you crying?" he took her in his arms and wiped away her tears  
  
****lizzies pov***  
  
why is he hugging my-i thot he was mad at me..oooo this is so confusing  
  
****gordos pov***  
  
ok i was mad at her but I'm not anymore..I dont know why but everytime i see her-she brightends my day  
  
****nobodys pov**  
  
  
  
lizzie starting sobbing into his shoulders  
  
"o-g-gordo- I dont know how I *sniff* deserve you, I mean here you are all upset that I didnt want you to come to the mall and I know i hurt your feelings and then you still comfort me..oo gordo im soo sorry"  
  
"lizzie-i understand that you want to talk to miranda-and im okay with that..you dont have to be sorry"he said looking right into her eyes  
  
"gordo I-I love you so much and I dont know what i would do without you,your my boyfriend and best friend, and I promise never to take you for granted ever again..and I-I'm so sorry" she said crying  
  
"lizzie, what are you saying your sorry for?..you know you can tell me everything" he said holing he hands  
  
that just made her feel even worse  
  
"gordo, I-I'm-I have to go..im sorry gordo please forgive me..and please dont be mad at me" she said walking away  
  
***lizzies pov****  
  
ok I cant tell him yet..its to painful..just walk away  
  
***nobodys pov***  
  
as she got up he noticed she wasnt going to give him a kiss or hug so he got up and grabbed her arm and tried to kiss her. She pulled away  
  
"Lizzie whats wrong"  
  
"GORDO! please leave me alone for a while..nothing is wrong-just leave me alone ok!, Just-Just go home" she shouted while crying at the same time...she pulled away from him and ran into her house and shut the door  
  
as soon as she got inside she looked out her window ans saw a tear run down gordo's cheek...she never wanted to hurt him..part of her wanted to go back outside and kiss him but the other part said to stay put  
  
'o god what have I done' she said outlowd  
  
lilwhitegurl89:okay im doing this b/c we know in real life nothing go's as love dovy as it does in fairytales so...wat is it that lizzie doesnt want gordo to know?..find out in the next chapter 


	12. pain

********************it's the day after from when lizzie yelled at him*****  
  
*******gordo's pov**********  
  
whats gotten into her lately, She wont tell me anything and she never ever yells at me or tells me to go home, and its not like her to do that. She's scaring me.Maybe Miranda knows whats happening with Lizzie  
  
*****nobodys pov********  
  
Gordo picked up the phone and dialed Miranda's phone number  
  
"hello?" said the person that picked up the phone at Miranda's  
  
"Hi, Can I talk to Miranda"said gordo  
  
"gordo?" said the person  
  
"um yea, now can I talk to her"  
  
"gordo do you even know who I am" she said again  
  
"well I dont recognize your voice, but you sound like you'v been crying"gordo said  
  
"omg gordo,I'm your best friend and you dont even recognize my own voice, fine I'll let you talk to miranda."lizzie said  
  
"L-Lizzie. No wait please.Let me talk to you please" gordo pleaded  
  
"why?.it'll only make matters worse" she argued  
  
"what matters worse! We're not even fighting. We have nothing to fight about!I just dont get why you arent telling my things anymore like you use to, and lizzie, you never ever told me to go home or told me to leave you alone and your scaring me"gordo said  
  
"well I-y-H-Miranda's here so I'll give her the phone to talk to you. Bye" lizzie said  
  
"No lizize.w-" gordo said  
  
"hi gordo.. whats up"miranda said  
  
"oh dont "hi gordo" me" gordo mumbled  
  
"whoa, who ticked you off?"  
  
"as if you dont know whats going on" he said  
  
"well for a matter of fact I dont"miranda said  
  
"didnt Lizzie tell you how she yelled at me to go home and to leave her alone" he said sounding hurt  
  
"well No, she juest got here and she was near the phone so thats why she picked it up...why did she say that to you?" miranda questioned him  
  
"I dont know. We're not even fighting. I came over to her house yesterday about 7:00pm and she was going to tell me whats been bothering her but then she started crying and said she had to go but I pleaded her to tell me and thats when she yelled at me" gordo said  
  
"wow, thats not like Lizzie..I'll talk to her.. but dont bug me to tell you whatever it is because if she makes me promise not to tell anybody-then I cant..sorry"miranda said  
  
"thats ok with me, I just dont want to loose her...I just got her"gordo said  
  
"ok gordo I have to go..bye" miranda said as she hung up the phone  
  
************miranda's pov******  
  
ok I have to get lizzie to spill on what shes been doing..but how?  
  
******nobodys pov*****  
  
"hey Lizzie..nice to see you" miranda greeted her  
  
"hey Miranda" lizzie said  
  
"ok whats wrong?" miranda said  
  
Lizzie:Miranda, I feel so low, I dont know why Im acting the way I am towards gordo, I just dont want to hurt him, I'm so sorry-I'v been a lowsy friend, and I dont know what to do!"   
  
miranda:what do you mean you dont ant to hurt him..your hurting him now!  
  
Lizzie:I am?..how do you know?  
  
Miranda:couldnt you tell threw his voice?  
  
Lizzie: well no..I was too busy fighting off my tears  
  
they laugh  
  
Miranda:lizzie-whats been bothering you  
  
Lizzie:well my brother got accepted for that "jet lee sidekicked" thing that him and gordo produced and for him to shoot films we have to go to florida for a year..and if they like him we might move there  
  
Miranda:Lizzie thats wonderful!  
  
Lizzie:wonderful!!!!! Im gonna have to leave gordo and you and my school and everything else! I cant live with that  
  
Miranda:havent heard of long distance relationships have we now?  
  
Lizzie:yes but they all turn out bad in the end  
  
Miranda not all of them, look he can visit you for like 4 months and then you could visit him  
  
Lizzie:that doesnt sound so bad now  
  
miranda:im glad you feel that way..now look Gordo will understand, so just tell him before you hurt him even worse  
  
Lizzie:okay Miranda, thank you. Im going now..bye  
  
lilwhitegurl89:hey! i wrote this chapter in 15 minutes at 3:00am in the morning so bare with me ppl plz..R&R if u wanna know what happened next 


	13. telling the untold

***********day after Miranda told Lizzie to tell gordo her secret***********  
  
**********gordo's pov****  
  
I wonder if Lizzie told Miranda yet. She might have. I'll wait til Miranda or Lizzie calls me.  
  
Who am I kidding. I have to call Miranda  
  
Miranda:Hi gordo  
  
Gordo:how'd you know it was me?  
  
miranda: your the only one that would call at 5:00am in the morning,well either you or lizzie but I knew you'd call me and ask what happened to Lizzie  
  
gordo:so she told you!..Miranda please tell me, you dont know how worried I am..just please  
  
Miranda:well she never told me not to tell anybody but she said she was going to tell you  
  
gordo:well she hasnt told me yet...atleast tell me wether its good or bad  
  
Miranda:its both good and bad..and thats all Im saying..SHE has to tell you...sorry gordo  
  
gordo:ok miranda......bye  
  
Miranda:o wait gordo  
  
gordo:yea..  
  
Miranda:don't be mad at her..you did nothing wrong and she knows..shes not breaking up with you dont worry  
  
gordo:thanks Miranda..bye  
  
miranda:bye  
  
***************gordo pov**************  
  
whew!..shes not breaking up with....thats a relief.....she better tell me soon...im so worried..I gotta stop thinking about that  
  
***miranda pov*****  
  
man, Lizzie should of told gordo from the beginning...I wonder when she found out..hmmmmm....  
  
****nobody's pov****  
  
Lizzie awoke at 8:15am in the morning and took a shower, ate, and then got online  
  
blondybabe:hey Miranda, what are you doing awake so early, you always sleep in  
  
mexichica:hey lizzie! well gordo called me at 5:00am in the morning worried about you..I didnt tell him nothing except that you werent going to break up with him  
  
blondybabe:wow, he sounds very worried..Im so sorry-I'll tell him later today  
  
mexichica:how bout now..he's online..o yea are we still going to have that sleepover tonight?  
  
blondybabe:ok I'll tell him..omg I totally forgot..tonights the night we're spossed to tell our parnets about us!  
  
mexichica:wow! time went by so quick...well im gonna let you tell him okay?  
  
blondybabe:ok Miranda..bye  
  
mexichica has signed off  
  
********************************  
  
blondybabe:hi gordo!  
  
g-dog:Lizzie--HI!!!!  
  
blondybabe:gordo Im sooooooooooooooo sorry for not telling you what I have to tell you  
  
g-dog:its ok lizzie..im not mad anymore  
  
blondybabe:great..are you still coming over for dinner so we can tell our parents about us?  
  
g-dog:you mean we're still a we?  
  
blondybabe:ofcousre gordo..I love you..Im not gonna leave you ever!  
  
g-dog:thanks Lizzie  
  
blondybabe:no problem..are you coming over tonight and for the sleepover too?  
  
g-dog: thats if they let me..lol  
  
blondybabe:okay, well I'm coming over to your house in 10 minutes to talk to you  
  
g-dog:are you sure?  
  
blondybabe:yes gordo, if I expect you to be honest with me, I have to do my part aswell  
  
g-dog:ok lizzie, see you in 10 minutes  
  
blondybabe has signed off  
  
g-dog has signed off  
  
*******at gordo's house******  
  
gordo was pacing back and forth waiting for Lizzie to arrive. Finally the doorbell rang. Gordo rushed down the stairs. His parents was in the kitchen eating and waiting for their son to come down. They knew something was wrong with him because he rushed down the stairs and answered the door  
  
"I'll get it!!!!!!" yelled gordo running down the stairs  
  
He opened the door only to find Lizzie there shivering  
  
"come here" he said as he hugged her and put his arm around her to make her feel warm  
  
"thanks gordo, I didnt know how cold it was" she said  
  
"mom, dad, Lizzie's here, we'll be upstairs" he shouted as they walked up to his room  
  
"mmm, you smell good"lizzie whispred as she snuggled closer to him..He gave her a questional look  
  
"what..I'm cold"lizzie said grinning  
  
"oh its ok Lizzie here, you want a jacket?"he said going into his closet. He thought she would go and sit on the bed but here she was-still attachd to him  
  
"no, I'll be fine aslong I can still snuggle next to you..if you don't mind" she said  
  
"I dont mind at all,but could we sit down because I dont wanna stand up" he said  
  
she nodded and they sat down on his bed. She layed her head on his shoulder and held his hands. He jumped at first because of how cold lizzies hands were  
  
"you werent joking bout the cold wether were you?" he joked as he grabbed her hands  
  
"nuh uh" she said still whispering  
  
"you sound sleepy" he said   
  
"thats because I am" she said laughing  
  
*******lizzie pov***  
  
why am I so attached to him?..o ya maybe cuz Im gonna have to leave him...  
  
***nobodys pov***  
  
"Lizzie, whats wrong" he asked now holding her  
  
"nothings wrong-why would you think somethings wrong" she asked still laying her head against his shoulders  
  
"because I see your red puffy eyes, and I know you've been crying" he said pushing her head towards him so he could look at her  
  
"I havnt-*sniff* havent been crying" she said looking away  
  
"then why are you looking away and getting defensive-and your crying now,Lizzie im your boyfriend and best friend, I know everything about you and now that Im your boyfriend, I was hoping I could do something to make you feel not so sad anymore" he said  
  
"gordo, your so sweet, but theres not-" she was cut off by his lips. she pulled away fast  
  
"gordo-i cant kiss you right now"it took everything for her to say that because all she wanted was to kiss him  
  
"why?..Lizzie whats going on?"he said getting up  
  
"gordo I-I-Im moving in a month to florida for the summer"  
  
"well lizzie thats wonderful" he said pulling her into a hug  
  
"no gordo you dont understand, its for my family, see matt got acept for that jet lee sidekick thing and if they like him-we-we might move there-officially" she was sobbing by now  
  
"well Lizzie we can still phone, and internent eachother" he said  
  
"are you trying to get rid of me..If you were moving I wouldnt be this happy" she sobbed even more  
  
he picked her up in his arms. she screamed and got down and walked away  
  
"gordo-im serious..When school startes you'll prolly find some pretty girl and cheat on me or break up with me and I couldnt bare to loose you as my boyfriend, so-"  
  
she paused,eeing the look in his eyes was too painful to look at, so she turned around  
  
"so, I cant continue to go out with you..Im so sorry gordo but you mean to much to me, so I cant lose you as a boyfriend, i hope we can still be friends" she said walking to his door  
  
"Lizzie, I would never cheat on you.I broke up with brook because of you..You mean to much to me to break up with you..Please Lizzie, dont break up with me, We'll find a way to make things work" he said a tear running from his eye  
  
"gordo please dont make it worse.. I have to go.. you could still come over for dinner-we just wont tell my parents about us anymore cuz there is no us..im sorry gordo...bye" she said walking out his door and running out his house  
  
gordo stood there..as if he couldnt move...how could this be real?  
  
lilwhitegurl89:dont worry, dont give up on my story now! its just getting good...you'll see..R&R if you wanna see in the next chapter 


	14. Dont give up

***********it was later that night,from when Lizzie broke up with gordo********  
  
*****Lizzie's pov*****  
  
oh my gosh, I cant believe I broke up with him, and then told him we can still be friends, knowing that our friendship is never gonna be the same again. I dont even know why I broke up with him. Maybe theres still a chance?..No I dont think he'll forgive me for what I'v done. First I brake his heart by not telling him something then I brake whats left of his heart by braking up with him. I'v really done it this time.. Maybe he'll come to dinner tonight..I hope so..I should get ready tho  
  
******gordo's pov****  
  
ok so Lizzie just broke up with me, but I dont understand why.. It's not like I would cheat on her-and if she knew me then she knew I wouldnt do that.. Its gonna be hard to go back as friends but we took that risk by even becoming a couple. BUt its hard.. I miss her already.. And that darn Miranda-she lied... Im gonna call her and tell her what happened..but why?...its just gonna make me think about it more...so Im not gonna call her  
  
******miranda's pov****  
  
ok, I think Lizzie told gordo, but IM not sure..IM gonna call Gordo though  
  
******JO's pov***  
  
ok Lizzie's been crying all day,and moping around the house.I wonder what happened. OK im gonna ask her after dinner tonight and make her tell me  
  
*****nobodys pov****  
  
the phone rang at gordo's house  
  
Miranda:hi is gordo there?  
  
gordo:yes and no  
  
Miranda:hi gordo, so did Lizzie tell you her secret yet?  
  
gordo:yes and thats the last time im listening to you!  
  
miranda: what!  
  
gordo:she DID break up with me..why would you lie to me..I bet you 2 set this up..too pull a big one on me...  
  
miranda:whoa whoa, slow down..she told me she wasnt gonna break up with you. She just told me about florida, and how she couldnt leave any of us  
  
gordo:ya well I wonder what you told her because she thinks im gonna meet a girl and break up with lizzie, so she said she cant go out with me anymore cuz it would be to painful to lose me but she said we can still be friends  
  
miranda:wow..she really likes you gordo, I dont think she wanted to do that at all..she prolly wasnt thinking..just give her some time  
  
gordo:time! you say time!, she'll prolly be snached up by some other dude!  
  
miranda:gordo, she loves you, its not going to be easy for her, especially sense she's gonna be reminded of it everyday when she sees you  
  
gordo:yea well..are you going to her house for dinner?  
  
miranda:yea, are you?  
  
gordo: i dont think so  
  
miranda:gordo! you have to go, for lizzie's sake..she wants you two to still be friends, so you gotta do it for her  
  
gordo:why, she doesnt care about anybody elses feelings except hers!  
  
miranda:now gordo, jus cuz she broke up with you doesnt mean all hope is lost, you cant give up that easily!  
  
gordo:why! she did  
  
miranda:well she's leaving in a month, so that gives me time to think up a plan..and you better think up a plan too!  
  
gordo:well, i gotta get ready for the dinner  
  
miranda:ok gordo, dont lose hope, trust me  
  
And with that, she hung up.  
  
Jo got dinner ready and it was almost 7:00pm-which was when gordo and Miranda was spossed to arrive  
  
Lizzie came down and her mother saw her face   
  
Jo:Lizzie whats wrong-are you okay?  
  
Lizzie:yea-Im fine Mom, Um its almost 7:00-wheres gordo and Miranda?  
  
Jo:they should be here any moment  
  
******************meanwhile outside of the mcguire's house**********************  
  
Miranda:o hye gordo-so you decided to come  
  
Gordo: yea, well I was thinking about alot you said. I love Lizzie-and im not giving up!  
  
Miranda:good now lets go  
  
she grabbed his arm and walked towards the door and rang the doorbell. Lizzie answered it   
  
Lizzie:miranda!hey.u-um Hi g-gordo  
  
miranda:hi Lizzie, so are you just gonna stand there? or let us in?  
  
gordo wasnt saying anything,he was looking at his shoes  
  
Miranda poked him with her elbow  
  
gordo: hi Lizzie, mmm smells good-whatd your mom cook for dinner?  
  
he said while walking past her into the kitchen. Lizzie and Miranda followed him  
  
jo:hi gordo, how'v you been this past week-I havent seen you in a while  
  
gordo:Im just dandy  
  
****jo's pov****  
  
dandy?..ok whats with him  
  
******Lizzie's pov***  
  
dandy?..ok maybe he's mad  
  
***nobodys pov****  
  
jo:okay kids sit down at the table and I'll serve the food...MATT, SAM DINNERS READY!  
  
Lizzie sat down, and Miranda slowwed down so that Gordo could sit down by her but he acted like he wasnt paying attention so Miranda sat down by Lizzie and gordo sat across from her, with matt next to him and sam and Jo at the end  
  
there was a silence at the table  
  
matt:pass the dressing Lizzard  
  
Lizzie:it'd be my pleasure beasty boy  
  
JO:stop kids now!  
  
Lizzie:sorry mom, sorry matt  
  
and with that she smiled a mean smile at him  
  
sometimes when gordo wasnt looking, Lizzie would look at him  
  
Miranda noticed and took note of it.  
  
Miranda:um Lizzie, could you pass the spagetti..Lizzie....Lizzie  
  
******Lizzie pov****  
  
aww Look how cute gordo is when he has all that sause over his chin..aww its so cute...stop it, stop it, stop it! IM spossed to be over him..but look at his face...he's soo cute and innocent..and i know I hurt his feelings and he's trying his best not to show it  
  
Lizzie:huh?..whatd ya say miranda?  
  
Miranda: I said pass the food  
  
Lizzie: o yea...srry  
  
Jo:so Lizzie, anything big happen at school lately?  
  
Sam: yea like who are you dating?  
  
Lizzie and gordo's head shot up from the table and looked at sam  
  
Lizzie:u-um nobody dad..nobody  
  
Sam:uh uh..thats why you'v been sooo happy this whole week, going around singing, never beeing home,always on the phone talking bout this one guy, and always looking like your off in your own little land, like you did when you were with Ronnie  
  
Lizzie:well IM not dating anybody dad!!!!  
  
with that Lizzie excused herself from the table, she had tears in her eyes, and she ran to the bathroom  
  
Miranda looked at gordo and then back where Lizzie took off  
  
Sam:IM sorry-I didnt mean to hurt her feelings  
  
JO:its ok sam, I'v noticed it too, until today-shes been moping around the house and looking all sad..maybe shes not dating anybody anymore and thats why she ran out like she did..but just leave it with that  
  
Miranda:she's prolly had alot of stress on her this week, oh you must be happy with the whole florida thing  
  
Jo:yea..I thot Lizzie'd be excited, but after I told her-shes kind of been sad  
  
*****jo's pov******  
  
thats it! I know why Lizzie's upset!!!!..she'd have to leave gordo-when they just got together!..I have to talk to gordo..but how?  
  
miranda:well Im gonna go check on Lizzie-you know-too see if she's ok  
  
  
  
Miranda tok off upstairs, and Matt and Sam went to watch the football game  
  
JO:gordo, do you mind if I talk to about something?  
  
lilwhitegurl89:ok i havent been getting many reveiws but IM gonna go on with my sotry,and thanks to all of you who have been reveiwing!! 


	15. what its worth

********right after chapter 14 left off************  
  
***********lizzie's pov*****  
  
ok, so here i am, crying over what..gordo...I have to stop doing this..IM only making it worse..I wasnt that ovious that i was dating him, when I was..WAS I?  
  
'knock knock'  
  
Lizzie:Go *sniff* away!  
  
Miranda:Lizzie, whats going on?..  
  
Lizzie:miranda plz..Leave me alone  
  
Miranda: Now, lets see; where Have I heard that before  
  
*******nobodys pov*****  
  
Miranda took a hair-clip and opened the bathroom door  
  
Miranda:I'm not giving up till you tell me whats going on  
  
Lizzie:nothings going on!  
  
Miranda:im not dumb Lizzie, but apparently you are!  
  
Lizzie: how?  
  
Miranda:im not the one who broke up with a wonderful guy just because she was moving and didnt want to give it a long-distance relationship a try  
  
Lizzie:he told you huh  
  
Miranda:your damn right Lizzie,You must not care about him as much as I thought  
  
Lizzie:how do you know..I do care about him..alot..and i know him too  
  
Miranda:then why are you giving up your relationship..why dont you make it work..he's willing too Lizzie...and if you know him, then you would know he would never break up with you or cheat on you, I dont see how blind you could be!  
  
Lizzie: Miranda, calm down-your making a big scene!  
  
Miranda: well this is a big problemo amiga!  
  
***********************meanwhile in the kitchen***********  
  
gordo:um sure Mrs.Mcguire, w-what about?  
  
JO: ok, I have to be honest with you, I knew that you and Lizzie was going out  
  
gordo:w-what, how, why, when  
  
JO:gordo, its ok, Im fine with that idea. Personaly I knew it would happen.. Sam doesnt know, But do you know whats been bothering Lizzie lately?  
  
gordo:um yea, but i would rather not talk about it  
  
JO:would you rather tell Sam?  
  
Gordo:on the other hand....ok I'll tell you  
  
Jo:thank you  
  
Gordo:well Lizzie told me earlier today that she was going to florida and all the info..then I said it was wonder and hug her..Then she said she couldnt go out with me because she thinks I'll cheat on her or break up with her, and she couldnt bare to loose me. she said we could still be friends  
  
Jo:and you told her ok, right?  
  
Gordo:well yea, but after I told her that we could make it work, but she wouldnt listen, she started crying and left my house  
  
JO:wow, well Lizzie really likes you, alot and she just doesnt want to get hurt, but I know that you'd never hurt her-on purpose  
  
Gordo:well she thinks I would!  
  
JO:no she doesnt gordo, your her best friend, she prolly wasnt thinking, trust me, when people are in love-they dont think  
  
gordo: how-howd-  
  
jo:its ok gordo, I know these things, and its kinda hard not to fall in love with your best friend, after so many years, and Im not gonna let one summer get in the hand of your relationship..so dont worry  
  
gordo:thanks mrs.mcguire, your a cool mom  
  
jo: I do what I can, you can go now,go check on lizzie-see if everythings ok.  
  
*****************nobodys pov***********  
  
Gordo walked upstairs to the bathroom and knocked on the door  
  
lizzie:go away!  
  
Miranda:come in  
  
gordo:wich one do I listen too?  
  
lizzie:mine!  
  
miranda: mine!  
  
Miranda walked to the door and opened it. Gordo came in  
  
Miranda:okay, well I have to use the bathroom so would you two mind going in Lizzies room to talk or w/e you two do  
  
so Lizzie and gordo went in Lizzie's room  
  
Lizzie:gordo, Im really sorry, I didnt mean to yell at you earlier, its just-I dont know, I just was so scared  
  
gordo:Lizzie, Im scared too. I was so happy. I finally got you, and now you dump me. I love you, and you'v known me, my whole life, and you know that I would never cheat on you nor hurt you on purpose  
  
Lizzie: gordo,you dont know whats going to happen in the future, you just dont know. I might hurt you and then we never talk to eachother again!...and i couldnt handle that gordo, I dont want to hurt you  
  
gordo:your hurting me now lizzie, and you honestly think that we're gonna go back to being just friends when both of us know that we need eachother..cuz I dont  
  
Lizzie:I dont know gordo! I just dont know  
  
gordo: I was told by a special person in seventh grade, "best friend = best marriage",now the point is not marriage but it comes after boyfriend/girlfriend, and you liked Ethan and you neevr gave up, so if you think Im gonna give up that easy Lizzie, you better think twice, cuz I love you, and right now I cant be next to you, it hurts to much, but I'll tell you what Im gonna do. You figure out your feelings and then come and find me, cuz im not gonna chace you..goodbye Lizzie, and if I dont talk to before you leave for florida-Have fun  
  
With that, gordo hugged her and walked out of her rom-leaving Lizzie there sitting-crying now.  
  
On his way down the stairs, Miranda caught him  
  
Miranda:hey gordo, where are you off to in such a hurry?  
  
Gordo:I told lizzie to come find me when she gets her feelings sorted out cuz im not gonna chace her, and to have a good time in florida  
  
miranda:i thot I told you not to give up!  
  
gordo:IM as far as from giving up  
  
miranda: okay, well see you around  
  
gordo:later  
  
Miranda walked into Lizzie's room and saw her crying her eyes out  
  
Miranda:Lizzie, why are you crying  
  
Lizzie: gordo, he-  
  
miranda:I already know, he told me on the way down. But he's right. It hurts him too much to be next to you knowing what could have been-wont be  
  
Lizzie:Miranda!  
  
miranda:all I know is-that you were so happy when you were with him, and for what its worth is to much to be loosing over what you think might happen.  
  
Lizzie:miranda, I dont really feel like having a sleep-over anymore, I need to think about my feelings, so I'll see you tomorrow. bye  
  
Miranda:ok Lizzie, and really thikn about his too...bye  
  
miranda left and Jo mcguire came into Lizzie's room  
  
JO:hey lizzie change of plan-we're leaving tomorrow night for Florida so you better start packing now..good night  
  
Lizzie;what! tomorrow night!  
  
lilwhitegurl89:ok I'v had alot of time on my hands and Im starting to like writing stories. so look for the next chapter 


	16. hello Florida

************they just arrived in FLorida**************  
  
************Lizzie's pov****************  
  
ok so here I am in Florida, I hadnt got a chance to talk to gordo because I'v been to busy packing, and when I called him-he wasnt abel to talk. I'v thought about my feelings and he was right. HE's prolly in school by today. I wonder what High school is like anyway, well Looks like I'll have to see here. O I already miss him, and Miranda, and hy home  
  
JO:wow! this place is wonderful, dont you think Lizzie  
  
Lizzie: yea-just wonderful  
  
Matt: I cant wait till we get to the hotel, and then the studio, I'll become famous, Lizzie would you like my autograph now?  
  
Lizzie:no thanks matthew, I think I'll manage without it  
  
jo: so Lizzie, you have your own room-it has two beds and a kitchen,bathroom, and living room, me your dad, and brother will share the other room  
  
Lizzie: ALRIGHT MOM! thank you, finally-I wont get stuck with dog-breath over here. lets get the car  
  
JO:Um Lizzie-I have to come back to the airport after I drop you off at the hotel, Sam and Matt have to go to the studio  
  
Lizzie:why cant I come with you mom, why are you coming back to the airport anyway?  
  
JO: I have to fill out some papers, and it would prolly bore oyu, and I thot you might wanna look around the hotel sweet a little, so what do you say?  
  
Lizzie:okay Mom  
  
*******they were at the hotel************  
  
JO:okay bye Lizzie, I'll be back like in one hour or so.  
  
Lizzie:bye mom  
  
when Jo left Lizzie looked around inside of her hotel room  
  
Her hotel looked so cute. there was two queen sized beds, dresser drawers,and a dress in the room, the bathroom was very big, it had a bath and shower, sink, and towels, the living rom had a couch,chairs,and a big screen TV that had cable, the kitchenette was big. she started to unpack her stuff. Then she looked at the phone.  
  
"I should call gordo,No i cant. Its to early. I should call Miranda tho-I want to see how the first day of school went" she said to herself  
  
miranda:ola  
  
Lizzie: Miranda! HI!  
  
miranda:hey! whats up where are you?  
  
Lizzie:florida  
  
Miranda; you dont sound so happy  
  
Lizzie: thats because im not, i miss everybody  
  
Miranda:by that you mean gordo right?  
  
Lizzie:yea. well I miss you two, hows he anyway?  
  
Miranda:um I dont know, i havent seen him  
  
Lizzie: didnt you have school today?  
  
Miranda: o yea.well he wasnt there  
  
lizzie: well what kind of a friend are you. didnt you go to his house to make sure he's okay?  
  
miranda:u-um, no  
  
Lizzie:anyways, how'd school go?  
  
Miranda:well Larry got way cute over the summer, Kates trying to be nice to me, ethan doesnt go here anymore, and cheerleader try-outs are next month  
  
Lizzie:o0oo0o Miranda's got a crush  
  
miranda: its not a crush-I just think he got cuter  
  
Lizzie:well if you go out with him, never break up with him, you never be friends again if you do  
  
they laugh  
  
Lizzie: well- Here comes my mom-she brang somebody in the car with her. i wonder who he is?..well anyway-I will call you tomorrow.right now I have to finish unpacking..bye manders  
  
miranda:ciao..o and Lizzie, have fun  
  
They hung up, and Lizzie headed into the bedroom to unpack  
  
JO:lizzie we're home!  
  
lizzie:be right down mom-just gotta get finished unpacking  
  
"well she'll be down any minute so you might as well start unpacking too cuz this is where you staying for the next month, hope you like it here" Jo said to the other person that she brought back with her  
  
"okay Mom, Im done. Im also starving, Whens Matt and dad coming back, tell them to order P- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" said lizzie as she ran to the person that her mom brang to the hotel  
  
"omg you here, why are you here, howd you get here, not that I dont want you here, but why?" she shouted hugging the person  
  
"im gonna go in the kitchen to call Matt and Sam, to tell them to bring home some Pizza" said Jo walking into another room  
  
"well like I said-Im not giving up that easy mcguire, your stuck here for a month, and now your not alone" he said  
  
"ooooo im soooo sorry- I was going to call you after the night but I didnt have time, now howd you get here?" she said letting go of there embrace  
  
"well your mom called me later on the night and asked me if I wanted to come, and I said yes" he said  
  
"you mean, she knew and didnt tell me, whyd she ask you to come anyway?" a very confused Lizzie asked  
  
"well she kinda knew that we were dating and I told her what happened and she said I should come so here I am" he said  
  
"awww gordo, I love you-im so sorry, I missed you, and I dont wanna ever let you go again...plz forgive me" lizzie said  
  
"do you even have to ask me to take you back" he said with a smile and kissed her  
  
lilwhitegurl89:ok im really bored, so I have more writing time so, I hope you like it so far. IM srry for the short chapter 


	17. me blessings

(a/n; OK I appreciate all the positive reviews but if you dont got nothing nice to say, then dont say nothing at all,b/c all i do is delete them, they dont mean anything to me, so your just waistn your time writing all ur negative thots. but its on ur time...and ALL the POSITIVE REVEIWS*thank you*)  
  
p.s(im planning on finishing the story on chapter 25-30, and then starting another story, and no not a sequel..well maybe..lol)  
  
***************story********************  
  
Jo:ok Sam and Matt said they would bring home pizzia, so they'll be here in about 2 hours  
  
Lizzie:mom!  
  
JO:what  
  
Lizzie:you knew we're dating-and you didnt say anything?  
  
JO:well it was very obvious, and thats why he's here, i couldnt bare for you to lose him over something to childesh  
  
Lizzie:well thank you for bringing him-I realized I was wrong..Um if you dont mind mom-I'd like to talk to gordo-IN private  
  
Jo:I dont mind-this is ur hotel room, so if you need anything call me-I'll be in my hotel room-and thats 2 doors down  
  
Lizzie:okay mom-I love you..bye  
  
Jo walked up on to her room. Gordo smiled at Lizzie and she threw herself on him(not like that..figure of speech) and gave him a hug. He hugged her back  
  
Lizzie:I missed you so much gordo, and you were only gone for 2 days as my boyfriend..i was so dumb and im so sorry  
  
gordo:its okay Lizzie, all that matters is IM here now-with you and some sorry looser didnt get you  
  
gordo smild his lop sided grin  
  
Lizzie: see what I mean gordo, your always there for me, even when I could be so mean, and I have a question  
  
gordo:and what would that be?  
  
Lizzie:when you told me you broke up with brooke for me...did you really mean it?  
  
gordo: yes i did. I couldnt handle going out with her..and you looked so sad so I broke up with her  
  
Lizzie:im so sorry gordo  
  
gordo:lizzie,nothing good happenes when you keep saying your sorry-so please stop  
  
gordo said laughing.  
  
lizzie: does M-  
  
gordo: yes Miranda knows Im here  
  
Lizzie:wh-  
  
gordo:I told her last night  
  
Lizzie: stop cutt-  
  
she was cut off by his lips.  
  
gordo: ok, I'll stop cutting you off" he said pulling away from her  
  
lizzie:good'' she kissed him again  
  
*************gordo's pov********  
  
yes! shes mine again, Im the happiest guy in the world.  
  
*******Lizzie pov*******  
  
im so lucky to have him back in my arms, I should show him Im really happy by-by what- hmmm  
  
*******gordo's pov****  
  
hey-whats that edging across my lips...is it- no it cant be-yes it is, yes it is, it's Lizzie's tongue, what should I do, should I let her?  
  
**********Lizzie pov***********  
  
please let me, please let me  
  
***********nobodys pov***********  
  
gordo gave in and Lizzie's tongue was finally in his mouth. Their kiss was about 5 minutes, which tunred into a make-out session.  
  
They fell onto the couch, with Lizzie on top of gordo-and she wasnt getting up, she just ran her fingers through his hair and she was getting unconfertable so she sat on him with her legs at his side of legs, he just held her waste-very close. then her  
  
fingers started tickleing the back of his neck, and he thot '2 can play that game mcguire' so he started nibbeling on the side of her mouth which maDE her moan  
  
"mmmmm gordo" she said laughing, while moaning at the same time  
  
then her hands went under his shirt and started rubbing his chest, and she was trying to lay him down, finally she got him down and his hands touched her butt and then her chest and then, next thing you know she was helping him pull off her shirt  
  
"Lizzie, we cant do this, cuz I know something will happen-that we'll both regret in the morning, and we'll both get in trouble, so can we just please wait" gordo said getting up  
  
"gordo, you actally think I was gonna let something like that happen now-That was just a test- you know, to see how far you'd go without stoping" she said kissing him again  
  
"good, cuz I was thinking that you were not the same 15 year old Lizzie I knew" he said laughing  
  
"but I have to admit, you were good-you really got me into it, I mean if it wasnt for that test-I dont wether I woulda been able to stop" lizzie said blushing  
  
"you werent so bad yoursef either" gordo said laughing  
  
just then the phone rang  
  
"hello" gordo said  
  
"gordo?" said sam  
  
"um hi mr. mcguire" said gordo looking at lizzie  
  
"what are you doing there gordo?" sam said  
  
"well I decided to come along with" gordo got interupted  
  
"No need to explain gordo, I know you and lizzie have a thing going on but if you two do ANYTHING I'll split you guys up and I'll hunt you down like a dog, but I know your not like that so Im just telling you, no need to feel afraid David, o and by the way, Pizza's here so Im gonna bring up a box to your's and lizzie's room, and i was just calling to let you know" said sam  
  
"thank you for your blessings mr. mcguire, ok I'll be outside to get it" said gordo as he hung up the phone  
  
"Lizzie, the pizza's here, I'll be right back, love you" he said walking out the door  
  
"love you too baby" Lizzie said. she turned around realizing that she just called him baby, she was really blushing now too, and if she had looked at him, she woulda saw him blushing too.  
  
Gordo came back with the pizza, and after they ate, Lizzie took a shower and then gordo did.  
  
"ok Im gonna go to sleep now cuz I had a long flight so, night" gordo said as he got into his bed  
  
Just then it started rainging and the cable went out and lights too, everything was out  
  
"ahhhhhh, gordo, I cant see anything, gordo!" Lizzie yelled  
  
"its ok Lizzie im right here, say the alphabet so your voice can lead me to you" he said, and she starting singing  
  
"A,B,C,d" she stopped when she felt gordo pick her up and take her to her bed, he kissed her forehead and said night and walked to his bed  
  
"gordo," lizzie whisperd  
  
"ya,"  
  
"could I sleep with you tonight, just sleep, IM scared, and I want somebody to hold me, please" she said  
  
"sure come over here" he said  
  
she got in and hugged him. then she snuggled closer and fell asleep, and so did he  
  
moving on to the next chapter 


	18. anything for my girl

*************day after*********  
  
Lizzie woke up to find gordo right next to her, she had her arms around him and his on her waist, and them laying on their sides, she had her head burried in gordo's chest, and her leg over his  
  
she was comfertable, so she didnt want to move, she just layed there, looking at him sleep peacefully, until she saw his eyes starting to open  
  
**************gordo;s pov**********  
  
I woke to see Lizzie smiling and new she wasnt sleeping so I kissed her gently and pulled her closer to me  
  
"mmmm hi" Lizzie said  
  
"good morning" gordo said  
  
"wow, I didnt know how much of a cuddler you were" Lizzie said snuggeling more to him  
  
"theres alot of things oyu dont know about me, and for the snuggeling, I didnt know I was either" he said laughing  
  
"oooo your very romantic when you laugh" she said laughing  
  
"you look romantic" he said grinning at the fact that she had a bra and underwear on  
  
"what-I never knew how hot florida could be" she said  
  
"yea, and your just trying to tease me" he laughed even more  
  
"I wasnt trying to tease you, and If I wanted to tease you, I wouldnt be doing this" she said  
  
"o yeah, sure" gordo said kidding  
  
Just then Lizzie pulled away from there position and layed right on top of him, she started lap dancing, and then she kissed him all over his face, nibbled on his ear, and got him in the mood, she kept doing this and gordo grabbed her waist and started to pull her closer than she already was!  
  
suddenly Lizzie got up and started to take her bra off. Gordo was looking suprised. she was coming closer and closer and closer until she was right up in his face, then she turned around and unhooked her bra. She started to turn around and when she did she put her bra on, and got up and started to get dressed.  
  
she secretly looked back at gordo and saw his smile turn to a frown. she started laughing  
  
"whats so funny" he asked  
  
" gotcha!' she screamed while laughing  
  
"ok mcguire-you wait till next time, I'll show you who the tease is, just watch" he said smiling  
  
"oh gordo" she laughed. She was rolling on the floor laughing holding her stomach because it was hurting so much form the laughter. He saw this and started cracking up.  
  
"hey Lizzie I was thinking.."  
  
"when are you ever not" she said as she got up  
  
"we should go to the beach while we're here, It'll be fun, or atleast check out this hotel suite" he said going into the bathroom to brush his teeth  
  
"that alright with me, I was gonna go check out the spa today and the gym" Lizzie said going into the bathroom to also brush her teeth  
  
he didnt say anything  
  
"gordo, are you in there" she said  
  
he still didnt say anything, so she got right in front of him to brush her teeth  
  
"hey!" gordo growled  
  
"whats wrong-i need to spit out the paste" she said as she was spitting  
  
"nothings wrong-but it was my turn to spit, sink hogger!" he shouted  
  
Lizzie knew he was always grumpy in the mornings so she wet her hand in the water and then splashed him. He splashed her back only harder. she ran into the living room and grabbed a pillow  
  
"dont gordo, please. i need to get ready if you wanna go somewhere" she said giving him the puppy eyes  
  
"okay, but hurry, cuz it looks like poeple are already filling up the pool" he said as she was walking into the bathroom to change  
  
**********************they were at the pool*************  
  
"wow-its beautiful gordo!" she shouted  
  
"o damn-I forgot the suntan lotion I'll be right back gordo-"  
  
"no its okay-you find a seat and I'll go get it" he said walking away  
  
Lizzie went to find a chair and layed down and closed her eyes. Two other boys were saw her and walked up to her  
  
"hey baby" one of them said  
  
Lizzie still didnt answer cuz she didnt know if they were talking to her  
  
"I said hey baby, whats your name" he asked again kneeling down by her side  
  
she sat up really fast  
  
"excuse me" she said  
  
"a dont get an attitude, we just wanna know your name" he said smiling at her  
  
"well for calling me baby-you dont deserve to know my name-good bye!" she shouted. they didnt leave  
  
****************Lizzie's pov**************  
  
okay there not leaving, Im really scared, wheres gordo, and why did my parents and matt have to go to the studio  
  
*************nobodys pov**************  
  
Lizzie stood up and the boys stood up  
  
"I said good-bye, so you'd better leave me alone cuz im not interested" she shouted  
  
"well we are" said the other boy as he grabbed her ass.  
  
she screamed and slapped him. the other boy grabbed her hands and started to grab her when they heard somebody  
  
"hey leave her alone, now-or else" said gordo  
  
"or you'll what, too bad guy, shes not yours" he said  
  
"I said leave my girlfriend alone" gordo said punching the guy in the face. He fell to the floor all bloody nosed  
  
"ahhhh its broken, you broke my nose" the guy cried  
  
"oh give me a break" gordo said  
  
the other guy just glared at him  
  
"you want some!" gordo said  
  
the guy shook his head no and ran off with the other guy  
  
"thank you so much gordo"  
  
"anything for my girl" he said as he hugged her  
  
lilwhitegurl:hey, I dont really have much to say but im ending this story at ch. 20 


	19. new attitudes

**********3 months sense the pool insident and Lizzie has turned a new age(she was 15 when all of that happened, now shes 16)***************  
  
"lizzie, I have some good news for you!" said Jo  
  
"what is it Mom?" a very confused Lizzie asked  
  
"we're going back home today!, they didnt need your brother, isnt that great for you?" she screamed  
  
"omg Mom, IM so happy, I-Im sorry Matt, but Im finally getting to go home, where gordo is" she screamed with joy  
  
(gordo had to go home 3 weeks ago b/c of his mom was in the hospital, he didnt want to go but Lizzie made him)  
  
**************Lizzie's pov************  
  
I miss gordo so much, he couldnt make my b-day b/c he had to go back home, and now im 16-yay I get to drive, even tho he's already 16. I cant wait to go home and give him a big hug!  
  
**********gordo's pov**************  
  
"Miranda, I miss her so much, she even turned 16 and I wasnt there, Im always there!, and I wasnt on her 16th birthday, this is her first b-day I'v missed sense we're a couple.. She's gonna hate me forever!" gordo said pacing around in the airport  
  
"she's not gonna hate you gordo, she's the one who made you come home, and dont worry bout the b-days, you'll make up for them" laughed miranda  
  
"Im gonna do something for her b-day tho" said gordo  
  
"oooo is that her plaine?" asked miranda as she got up from her seat  
  
"I dont know miranda, check the ticket thingy" gordo said  
  
"okay okay, hold on" she said looking at the ticket  
  
"yes! yes its her plaine" said miranda getting up and walking to the line. she noticed gordo was still in his seat. She went back to him  
  
"o c'mon gordo, dont tell me your gonna be shy like last time, Lizzie thought you were mad at her, she was sad and depressed for 3 days!" miranda stated as she got him up  
  
"im not shy im just tired" moaned gordo walking up to the line  
  
********************************nobodys pov***********************8  
  
When Lizzie exited the plaine she looked for her boyfriend and Miranda.. She found Miranda  
  
"MIranda!!!!!!!!"Lizzie said walking up to her and giving her a hug  
  
"hey lizzie, how was florida?" greeted miranda  
  
"hot!, and speaking of which, wheres my hot boyfriend at" lizzie said  
  
"eww lizzie,plz dont talk bout gordo in that way..plz, oh and he's in the bathroom" said mrianda pretending to hurl  
  
"okay then I'll wait by the bench for him" said lizzie  
  
Lizzie saw gordo walk out from the bathroom and ran up to him and threw her arms around him and kissed him. he didnt kiss back..she started to wonder  
  
"hi gordo" Lizzie said as she backed away from him  
  
"h-hi" said gordo  
  
"c'mon lets get in the car" she said as she took his hand and guided him  
  
"whats wrong with you gordo?" she asked  
  
"nothings wrong" he said  
  
"then why didnt you kiss me, or look happy to see me?...or hug my back?" she cried(literally)  
  
"Lizzie dont cry" he said looking away  
  
"i knew it, you wont even look at me, I knew it would happen, so when are you gonna bake up with me" she sobbed  
  
with that, he took her in his arms and kissed her  
  
"im sorry-I was just shy, I didnt know if you changed in a month, but believe me I missed you like crazy, It was different without you in school" he said  
  
"anything else differet bout me gordo?" she asked hoping that he rememberd her b-day  
  
"um doesnt seem like it-your the same 15 year old mcguire i knew" he said and she frowned  
  
"1 month mr.gordon and you forget all about my 16th birthday,Im so hurt" Lizzie said while faking a tear  
  
"oh thats right-You are 16 now" he joked as they were walking into her house  
  
"ahh it feels so great to be home!" Lizzie said running up to her room, throwing her arms in the air, Gordo followed her  
  
"Hey Lizzie- i was thinking maybe we could go out tonight around 7:00pm if your not to busy?" he asked sitting on her bed grabbing her hands  
  
"sure!-I missed you so much!, you dont how many mean boys there were at my school- I hated it-all of them wanted-well you know-your a guy-not meaning that you'd ever do that but-oh you get it dont you?" she asked looking into his eyes  
  
"Aw lizzie-yea I understand, so I'll pick you up at 7, and I'll let you unpack for now" he said giving her a kiss and tried to walk away, but she kissed back  
  
"mmm,no gordo, don't leave, You just got here, please stay" she moaned while kissing him  
  
"Lizzie, you have to put your stuff away, and I have to get home to eat something" he said trying to walk away but she threw her arms around him and kissed him, then she pulled away  
  
"please gordo, I missed you so much, i just wanna be held by you and feel your lips and hands, please dont leave me, please, and you can have dinner here" she said giving him the "eyes"  
  
She knew gordo coudnt resist her eyes so she looked like she was about to cry  
  
"alright, alright Lizzie, but its 2:pm-Im going to stay until 4, then I gotta get home to get ready to take you somehwere tonight okay?" he said  
  
"ok-where we going?" she said as she settled into his arms  
  
"I cant tell you-and no matter what you do or say, Im not telling you, and if you keep bugging my, I just wont take you, but trust me-you'll love it"he whispered against her neck  
  
She jumped, because she wasnt expecting it  
  
************lizzies pov***********  
  
wow, did he just kiss my neck?, wow he's turning into a flirt, and I like it  
  
"mm gordo that tickles" lizzie said turning around at him and she turned back around to where she was  
  
"dang Lizzie, is it just me or did you get even cuter than you were-while you were away" he said kissing her neck again  
  
Lizzie laughed  
  
"and sense when did you become a bigger flirt gordo?" she questioned him  
  
"I didnt know i was flirting, I just couldnt help kissing that cute neck of yours" he smiled  
  
"okay gordo, I can certainly tell that you'v changed sense 3 months ago, now whats been going on?" she asked  
  
"well I'v seen the way boys at high school treat there girls and well, I wanted to see if you liked it" he said  
  
"gordo! I love you as you-I dont want a 'im with a gurl for a reason' and then give the guy a wink and see how long it takes to get her in the bed, whcih you werent planing on doing right?" she said walking away from him  
  
"no! I would never do that-I wanted to see if you like my new attitude but I really dont like it so im going back to gordo, is that okay?" he asked  
  
"yea, I love you" she said  
  
"i love you and I missed you so much, IM sorry I acted like a fool" he said  
  
"and Lizzie, I really gotta get going-If i wanna take you somewhere, so bye" he said kissing her and walking out of there house 


	20. Please read my AN

ok I know some of you don't really read A/N's but what I have to say is very important!  
  
1) I'm ending this story at ch.20 due to the lac of reveiws and b/c it needs to be finished. I'm still thinking whether there should be a sequel or not.  
  
2)Im thinking of writing another story but don't have any ideas so if any of you have any plz review and tell me  
  
thank you for those of you who did read this.  
  
p.s.: I'm going to update the "last" chapter of my story prolly 'round wednesday. 


	21. High School and Double Dating

********************1 week sense ch.19 was done***************  
  
"Miranda!, c'mon high schools gonna be so much fun but not if your not gonna be there... Miranda get up!" Lizzie shouted  
  
"ok ok lizzie, Im getting up" miranda said  
  
"you have 15 minutes till we have to leave for the bus..FOR HGH SCHOOL" Lizzie said as she danced around  
  
"omg 15 minutes!"miranda said over the phone  
  
"I'll see you at the bus stop liz, bye" miranda qucikly said as she hung up  
  
***************Lizzie's pov***********  
  
wow! did she just hang up on me, that girls got some splaining to do.  
  
***************at the bus stop*********************  
  
Lizzie was wearing a white short skirt and a pink halter top and pink all star shoes. She had her hair down with a pink headband that said cutie on it.  
  
Miranda was wearing some jean capris with a blue t-shirt and had her hair in pony-tails and with black shoes on.  
  
Gordo was wearing black cargo pants with a red polo shirt.  
  
Lizzie walked up to the bus stop and realized she was the first one there out of the trio so she waited until she saw gordo turn the corner. She ran up to him.  
  
"hey Handsome" she said as she took a hold of his hand and kissed his cheek.  
  
"hey" gordo said.  
  
miranda saw them and walked up to them as they waited in line for the bus  
  
"I cant wait to see what high school is about" miranda greeted  
  
"yea-me neither." said lizzie  
  
"so what do you think people are gonna say about you two?" miranda asked  
  
"well-I really dont know b-" Lizzie was cut off by gordo  
  
"And I really dont care. I think they knew it was bounded to happen sometime" gordo said  
  
"yea-what he said" Lizzie laughed  
  
the bus pulled up and Lizzie sat with gordo and Larry sat down next to Miranda  
  
"hey gordo-Look across from us" Lizzie whispered  
  
"wow Larry finally had the gots to make a move" gordo whispered  
  
"what!" Lizzie said  
  
"well Larry liked Miranda-I could tell" gordo whispered  
  
"oooo well telling by Miranda's look on her face-she kinda likes him too" lizzie said  
  
"but shes not even smiling" gordo said confusingly  
  
"gordo, you know nothing bout girls" Lizzie said as she pasued  
  
"when a guy sits next to the girl who has a major crush on him, the girl gets nervous and doesnt want to look like she's enjoying it-instead she gives a calm reaction" said Lizzie smiling  
  
"but howcome You always smile when-" gordo got interupted by Lizzie  
  
"gordo, I can't help but smile when you even takl about me, but anyways-we're gonna have to hook them up-b/c you know they're never gonna have the guts to do it" lizzie said once they were at school  
  
"Lizzie-this plan better not backfire" gordo said as they walked into the cafeteria  
  
"dont worry-it wont" lizzie said as she kissed him and turned back to miranda  
  
"hey Miranda are you coming with us or not?" Lizzie asked  
  
"u-um-I jus um- well Larry was gonna show me the science lab they have here" Miranda said as she blushed  
  
"ok miranda we'll be in the cafeteria" said Lizzie taking gordo's hand and leading him to the cafeteria  
  
Once they were in the cafe gordo spoke up  
  
"Miranda doesn't even like science" gordo said  
  
"I know gordo but I didnt like speilburg either" lizzie said quietly  
  
*****************later that day********************************  
  
Kate saw them talking and decided to go up to them  
  
"hey loo-sie,I see gor-dork is your boyfriend now...you two make a perfect couple, b/c you both have one tihng in common-your both dirks" Kate said as she started walking away  
  
"kate!" screamed Lizzie  
  
"what is it now Loosie" kate snapped  
  
"first of all his name is GORDO, and speaking in the romance department-I'll forgive you seeings how you have no room to talk, so If I were you I'de beet it and leave me and MY boyfriend alone" Lizzie gave a smile and sat back down with gordo and kissed him  
  
"Lizzie y-" kate was interupted again by gordo  
  
"I believe Lizzie said to leave US alone-bye kate" said gordo as he sheewed her away  
  
kate stomped off with the rest of her crowd.  
  
"you know gordo, its gonna be hard being around her seeings how I made head cheerleader" Lizzie said smiling  
  
"ooooo so maybe I should become a jock because Im dating a cheerleader" gordo said joking  
  
"nah-I like you as you-not some wannabe" Lizzie said  
  
"but I am gonna be head filmmaker this year" gordo snapped back  
  
"cooli, Im a cheerleader and your a filmmaker, and Miranda's in drama-its all good" Lizzie smiled  
  
"omg gordo-Look over there-Miranda's Kissing some dude, pooor larry" said lizzie  
  
"Lizzie! that IS larry!"gordo said  
  
"omg gordo it is!, wow So were gonna have to double date-rite?" Lizzie said walking up to miranda  
  
"you betcha" said Miranda as she started kissing larry again  
  
Lilwhitegurl89:YAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!Im finished! ANd there is no sequel but I am coming up with another story with another author here at fanfiction. Her pename is baby bunnie1. OUR pename is lilwhitebunnies. SO look out for our story soon!  
  
Ciao 


End file.
